kono_subafandomcom-20200213-history
Satou Kazuma/LN
Kazuma / Anime Satou Kazuma (佐藤和真) is the main protagonist of the Konosuba series and much of the story follows his perspective. He is a Japanese teen who died in a rather embarrassing way. After dying, he found himself in front of a goddess, Aqua, who offered him a choice: Be reborn as a baby without memories, go to "heaven" to live a boring afterlife or be reincarnated in a fantasy world being besieged by a Demon King. Due to his past life as a shut-in gamer, naturally he is all too happy to take the last option. To help in his quest, he was allowed to choose one "cheat" to bring with him. Kazuma proceeded to choose Aqua as his cheat-item and both are sent to a fantasy world to begin a new life. Appearance Kazuma is a young man of average height and weight with short brown hair and green eyes. He often adorns a short green cape, white shirt, dark pants and leather boots. Before arriving to the fantasy world he wore a green tracksuit. Personality Prior to arriving to the fantasy world Kazuma was a shut-in who skipped school and played video games all day. Some of these traits are brought with him as he prefers lazing about at home instead of risking his life adventuring. He is sarcastic, cynical, blunt and often complains when things are rough such as during his time in great debt. However, he is not scared of work and works hard during this time to relieve his debts. His party and others have made note of his ability to be “reliable at critical moments” where he can be a surprisingly effective leader. His bravery also shows during these critical moments, even before his death he bravely saved a girl from what he thought was about to be a car accident. While he can be brave he is often lecherous to his party members, especially Darkness. He is an “advocate of gender equality” where he does not act accordingly to cliche norms such as ladies first. While his party members give him a lot of trouble he does genuinely care for them and often enjoys his time with them. Story ADD IN LINKS After meeting an untimely demise, Satou Kazuma is greeted by the goddess Aqua who offers to send him to another world; a fantasy world besieged by a Demon King. He is given a choice of one item to bring to this world, and due to Aqua making fun of his death, he ends up choosing to bring Aqua to this world out of spite. The two are teleported to a town called Axel, a beginner town that is perfect for novice adventurers. Here they recruit two more party members, Megumin and Darkness. As novice adventurers they have to earn a living by completing quests and earning “Eris” to survive. Their actions anger a Dullahan named Beldia, who is one of several Demon King General’s. Due to Kazuma’s leadership and Aqua’s powerful water magic they are able to defeat this general. However, during the fight, Aqua’s magic ended up causing a lot of damage to the town. So much so that the bounty the party received for defeating the Demon General was not enough to cover the damages. Due to these events Kazuma was put into massive debt, the start to what would be a common occurrence for much of the story. The winter is harsh in this fantasy world, and most adventurers are holed up until the spring. However, Kazuma and his party don’t have this luxury as they are stuck in debt unless they can earn some eris to get by. One of the quests they take on is a non-threatening sounding quest to hunt snow fairies. However this would lead to Kazuma’s second death, at the hands of a legendary monster named The Winter Shogun. Kazuma meets Eris, the goddess in charge of overseeing this fantasy world, much like how he met first met Aqua during his first death. Aqua is able to revive Kazuma though, paying no mind to any potential heavenly rules that may be broken. As for other quests: Kazuma and Dust swap parties for the day leading to Dust begging to switch back after only one quest with the girls; Kazuma and Aqua explore a dungeon where they meet a Lich named Keele and help him and his deceased wife pass on to the afterlife; during a visit with Wiz the party is tasked with exorcising a mansion and from their success the landlord allows them to stay in the mansion as their new home. Kazuma meets Dust and Keith in town looking into an alleyway at what appears to be a small cafe. It turns out this is a cafe run by succubi where many male adventurers gather for the services they provide. Kazuma waits for the succubus to arrive at his home later that night but the succubus ends up failing due to a barrier Aqua set up on the mansion. Finally, when Axel is under a new threat, the Mobile Fortress Destroyer, Kazuma successfully leads his party and the town’s adventurer’s in its defeat. Though it was defeated the threat was still not over as the fortress started a countdown to explode. The bomb, under Kazuma’s orders, was randomly teleported by Wiz to save Axel. However the location that this bomb is teleported to is inside the mansion of Alderp, a powerful noble and landlord, destroying his estate. Due to the destruction of the mansion, it lands Kazuma with a warrant for his arrest and thrown in jail. A trial is held against Kazuma who is suspected of being a either a terrorist or a minion of the Demon King’s army. Alderp rigs the trial however and condemns Kazuma to death. Darkness jumps in before this verdict is made revealing she is a noble from a powerful family and asks to postpone the execution. In return for this postponement, Darkness is pressured into marrying Alderp’s son, Walter. Walter is a completely different person to his father so Kazuma attempts to make the marriage meeting a success. But, due to Darkness’s twisted view on men, she doesn’t care for Walter at all; instead, she counters by convincing everyone that Kazuma is her lover. After the attempted marriage failed Darkness returned to Kazuma’s party; darkness’ father, Dustiness Ford Ignis, even gave Kazuma his blessing to look after her. Some time later Sena bursts into Kazuma’s home accusing him of summoning monsters in Keele’s dungeon. Kazuma comes to realize that Aqua’s magic she used in the dungeon is likely the cause of monsters vindicating the dungeon and that this event would be used as false evidence against him. Kazuma and his party explore the dungeon once more where they discover another Demon King General, Vanir. They end up defeating Vanir, and after being acquitted of his crimes Vanir begins working at Wiz’s magic where he later proposes a business deal with Kazuma. Kazuma uses his technological knowledge from Japan to develop some products to be sold in the new world. Vanir offers him a large sum of money for all of his products and patent rights, which in turn gets Kazuma out of his debt. Set for life, Kazuma and his party, with Wiz tagging along, head to the hot springs city Alcanretia. This city serves as the main congregation of Axis cultits, a cult that reveres Aqua, much to Kazuma’s dismay. Kazuma, in an effort to retreat from the cultists, finds himself trying out one of the many hot springs in the city where he encounters a woman who he would later realize is actually Wolbach, a Demon King General. He also encounters another man during his stay who is later to be revealed as Hans, who is a Demon King General himself. With the assistance of Wiz, Kazuma and party defeat Hans and collect yet another high bounty after returning to Axel. Yunyun approaches Kazuma one day with an urgent letter from the Crimson Demon Village. At Megumin’s request, the party makes their way to the village, where they learn about Sylvia, another Demon King General. Kazuma also learns of the Japanese man who created the Crimson Demons, along with weaponry to counter the Demon King’s army. This technology included a rifle capable of absorbing and firing magic. Sylvia attacks the village and even with all of the might of the Crimson Demons her magic resistance is too high for them. Kazuma and party end up having Megumin cast Explosion on the previously mentioned magic rifle. Firing this rifle at Sylvia ends up defeating her and adds another Demon King General defeat under Kazuma’s belt. Upon returning to Axel, Kazuma receives a letter from a princess who wishes to meet him. Kazuma and party receives an audience with the insatiably curious Princess Iris. This is of course due to all of their victories against the Demon King. When Kazuma arrives in the capital he learns that the nobility are in an uproar over a “Chivalrous Thief” who is robbing them of their wealth. The chivalrous thief lives up to its moniker, being chivalrous, as they appear to be only robbing the more questionable nobles. Assigned to help capture the thief, Kazuma goes to the residence of the controversial noble Alderp. Kazuma is successful in capturing this thief, but has to pretend to have failed when he discovers the burglar is in fact the thief Chris. His reputation is further tarnished when he is slain during a skirmish with the Demon King army from a few weak Kobolds. Later, Chris recruits Kazuma in attempt to steal a divine relic, a body-swapping pendant in the possession of the unsuspecting unwitting Princess Iris; while also aiming to disrupt a conspiracy to impersonate the royal family. With his sullied reputation, Kazuma infiltrates the royal castle with Chris to steal the dangerous pendant while in disguise. He is successful in the raid on the castle, but as he is in disguise, few people know of his escapades that night. He steals an engagement ring from Princess Iris in the process, who recognizes him as the thief and admires him greatly. Darkness’s father, Dustiness Ford Ignis, falls ill and is unable to maintain the family debts. In order to save her family, Darkness agrees to marry the landlord Alderp and quit being an adventurer. Of course Alderp is pulling the strings as the Dustiness family is mostly in debt to him. Kazuma and party rescue Darkness from the wedding as they care for her greatly but also because much of the debt is due to the flood damage caused by Aqua during the Beldia fight. Kazuma goes as far as dumping his entire fortune, one billion Eris, to free up the debt to Alderp. Aqua heals Lord Dustiness, whose illness is determined to be from a curse placed on him. Vanir uncovers a conspiracy of Alderps design where he had made a pact with another demon named Maxwell; who he had used to place a curse on Lord Dustiness. The Dustiness family was taking the brunt of the financial burdens and after having the curse cast on him, Ignis could not keep up with the pressure placed by Alderp; who was defrauding those that had their homes destroyed with the demon’s help. But because Vanir reminds Maxwell that his pact with Alderp is owed payment the demon collects it by dragging Alderp to hell. Autumn is the time to celebrate the Eris Thanksgiving Festival; and due to Aqua’s jealousy she hosts her own Aqua Festival at the same time. Kazuma ends up getting stuck helping Aqua manage stalls. Around this time, Kazuma comes to realize that the thief Chris is actually the goddess Eris in disguise. Once again, Chris needs Kazuma’s help to retrieve yet another Divine Relic, the Sacred Armor Aigis, a set of powerful sentient armor. It is sentient enough that it has a perverted nature; even noting that it’s not interested in Chris as she doesn’t have an ideal body for it. They are unsuccessful in retrieving the Relic and it ends up escaping. In order to find the armor, Kazuma comes up with the scheme of holding a beauty contest at the festival in order to lure the armor for capture. The sacred armor shows up but refuses to surrender as none of the women there are attractive enough for it until Chris drops her disguise and appears as Goddess Eris. The Eris worshippers in the crowd become rowdy due to Eris appearing, and Aigis finds Eris beautiful enough and allows her to wear him, allowing her to escape from the unruly crowd. Kazuma becomes aware of an evil goddess and Demon King General named Wolbach who is attacking an important fortress on the front-lines. Wolbach is attacking with guerilla hit and run tactics by casting explosion magic on the fortress and using teleportation to escape. Kazuma aims to gain fame and recognition to properly visit Iris once again so he agrees to help out at the fortress. Kazuma, Megumin and Yunyun end up retaliating against Wolbach defeating her. It is here where Wolbach is revealed to be the mentor that taught Megumin Explosion Magic. (expand on kazumin and any other vol 9 stuff here) Kazuma receives a letter from the capital regarding a marriage meeting between Iris and Revi; a prince from the neighboring country Elroad. Kazuma acts as Iris’s bodyguard for the meeting. On their arrival, Kazuma finds out that the true motive behind the meeting was to secure defense funding from Elroad, which was to be used in the war effort against the Demon King. To secure the funds, Kazuma and Iris resort to gambling as Elroad's prince is hesitant to provide financial support for suspicious reasons. (expand on the events with the doppelganger and any other relelvant vol 10 stuff here) When his party returns to Axel, Kazuma elects to stay with Iris and live out the rest of his life being a NEET and in turn gives Iris several bad habits. Claire and the rest of the royal guards oppose this and make an attempt to run him out of the castle. They are successful but not without a significant fight from Kazuma. They resort to wiping Kazuma’s memory and teleporting him back to Axel. Upon returning, Kazuma discovers he is locked out of his mansion by Aqua, who is unhappy with his decision to remain in the capital. With Megumin’s help Kazuma returns with back up, the police, to successfully reclaim the mansion. (expand on komekko stuff here if need be and any other vol 11 stuff) : Kazuma meets a girl brought to the mansion by Darkness named Slyphina, a cousin to darkness. She is a prone to sickness. Later that night Megumin sneaks into Kazuma’s room to discuss their relationship. After a heated argument, Kazuma expresses romantic interest in Megumin. They decide to start dating but want to keep it a secret from the rest of their party. The next day, Luna makes an announcement that the guild will begin collecting taxes in response to the recent lack of mission completions from laziness of the adventurers. Those who manage to escape capture will be exempt from the taxing. Kazuma manages to avoid capture briefly by assaulting a police officer to hide in jail. Darkness later surprises Kazuma by chaining him to herself and hiding the keys in the yard of the mansion as it turns out she was the one who initiated the tax collection. While strapped to each other in the bedroom Darkness confesses that her preference in men has changed over time and that she loves him. However, Kazuma formally rejects her as he has feelings for Megumin. Darkness has a breakdown and kisses him, even going as far to try to rape him. Fortunately, Aqua and Megumin break into the room with the keys to the chains. The following day, Kazuma and some adventurers at the guild question Darkness in what she is doing with the tax money which turns out to be for an orphanage she’s been running. Feeling guilty they go and investigate the orphanage to find that all the children are sick due to Sylphina spreading a severe disease by accident. The cure requires the fingernail of a powerful Demon, which they contact Vanir about. He tells them that there is a friend of his that they can ask; a demon who lives in solitude under the guise of Duke Saierhilde. The duke turns out to wear a penguin suit with a hobby of collecting rare monsters for fighting. He offers to give them his fingernail if they are successful in defeating some monsters, but they failed the challenge. They retire to a nearby hotel where they meet up with Chris who agrees to help them get the fingernail forcefully. They are successful in retrieving the nail and, with the final ingredient in place, they finish creating the medicine to cure the children. VOLUME 13 EVENTS HERE Relationships 'Aqua' Aqua is the first person Kazuma met after his death and has been with him since the start of the series. They have a platonic brother-sister like relationship and fight a lot just like most siblings. Aqua seems to have poor timing and often walks in on Kazuma during the worst times i.e. when things are getting intimate with the other girls. It is clear that Aqua cares for Kazuma as he is the first she goes to if there is any serious problem and they trust each other greatly even if they do not want to admit it. 'Megumin' Kazuma was the first person to accept Megumin into their party as other parties saw her as useless due to her effectiveness being tied to a single Explosion spell a day. Their relationship began as routine walks to cast Explosion each day, where Kazuma would carry her back home after. Kazuma has since come to rely on her when a high value target needs to be taken out, such as a Demon King General. While Kazuma’s preference is older more mature women, overtime he began forming special feelings for Megumin. One of the early signs of Kazuma gaining affection for Megumin was at the conclusion of Volume 5 during their trip to the Crimson Demon Village. Megumin confided in Kazuma that she does not want to be seen as a useless mage and that she will give up using Explosion Magic to learn Advanced Magic. She could not bring herself to use her adventurer card to learn it so she handed it to Kazuma. Kazuma realized she did not actually want to give up Explosion Magic and instead of having her learn Advanced Magic he buffed her Explosion Magic causing her great joy. After the events with Wolbach in Volume 9; Kazuma, on the trip back, reflects on the events that transpired along with Chomusuke. While resting Megumin entered his room and asked if she could sleep with him that night. Megumin ends up confessing to Kazuma that she loves him, even going into detail of all the thing she loves about him. It began getting intimate, however it is cut short when she begins crying. She is still shaken up about Wolbach, the person who taught her Explosion, and her demise by Megumin hands. Kazuma responds with talking about his time before arriving in Japan and how he was ungrateful and a NEET that was not going anywhere with is life, something he has not discussed with anyone, ultimately trying to cheer her up. It works and after laughing at his clown act of cheering her up she leaves the room happily. In Volume 12, while the status of the relationship between Kazuma and Megumin remains at "more than friends but less than lovers" discussion of children and going on dates is made. Megumin does not seem to be against the idea but the whole conversation is very awkward for them. An epiphany hits Kazuma however, he realizes that marrying and having a child may not be all that bad when he imagines Megumin with him, and finally understands that he is really in love with her. By the end of the conversation Megumin decides that until they become official they will keep it secret from Aqua and Darkness, and banning any mature activities, much to Kazuma's dismay. 'Darkness' Kazuma initially refused Darkness's advances to join the party, several times in fact, but she took it as some sort of reward due to her masochistic tendencies. After hearing about what happened to Aqua and Megumin during their quests with the frogs she wanted to party up even more. Kazuma eventually caved and the third and final member of the party joined. Over time her feelings for Kazuma grow but appear to be just a step behind Megumin in terms of timing. She confessed to Kazuma in Volume 12, but was turned down due to Kazuma’s feelings and relationship with Megumin. This did not stop Darkness however, as she does kiss Kazuma and even tries to rape him. Due to her inexperience she is lead by Kazuma during this encounter but is thwarted when Aqua and Megumin break into the room. She makes further attempts to win over Kazuma during Volume 13 where she corners him in the bathroom to wash his back as thanks for helping her cousin Sylphina. She is again thwarted by Megumin as she returned home from her Village. 'Chris' Chris was the first person to teach Kazuma specialized skills and one of these skills was the move Steal. During this training, Chris made a little game for Kazuma to use Steal on her and keeps whatever he gets. Kazuma ended up stealing her panties and shamelessly made her give him her wallet to get them back. Chris was a testifier for Kazuma’s character when he was on trial for blowing up Alderp’s mansion. However, she did not get to talk much about about Kazuma due to Sena cutting her off. During Kazuma’s trip to the capital he was tasked to capture the chivalrous thief; a thief that targets corrupt nobles. This lead the party to the villa of Alderp the tyrannical lord of Axel as they figured he was a big target for the thief. That night, sure enough, the thief broke in but was captured by Kazuma. The thief turned out to be Chris where she believed that Alderp is in possession of a divine relic in his villa. After explaining that she was acting as the chivalrous thief she tried to recruit Kazuma for help with collecting divine relics but Kazuma pushed her out before she could explain as he did not want to hear it. Later on Chris does get a chance to properly explain to Kazuma of her plan to collect divine relics, or the "cheat" items brought into the world. Kazuma ends up joining Chris in the collection of rouge cheat items from previous people brought to this world forming the Silver Haired Thieving Group. One of these items is a pendant that allows a user to swap bodies with another person. The current holder of this item was Iris but she did not have knowledge of its power. They could not simply ask for the pendant so they staged an operation to break into the castle and retrieve it. They decide to call each other code name while infiltrating the castle; Chris being “Big Boss” and Kazuma being “Assistant-kun.” They were successful in the retrieval of the pendant and even Chris was impressed by his prowess remarking that she isn’t sure if he is really weak or really strong. Dust Dust is a drinking buddy of Kazuma’s and also the one that made the existence of the succubus cafe known to him. Dust at one point thought Kazuma had it good; money and a party with three beautiful girls, what more could you want? As a test Dust offered to switch parties with Kazuma. Kazuma meshed with his new temporary party so well that they almost would have kept the change if Dust had not begged to switch back. Eris Kazuma first met Eris when he was beheaded by the Winter Shogun. From his short encounter with her he began to see Eris as a truly caring goddess and the main heroine of this story. Aqua seems to look down on Eris, claiming that she pads her chest. Kazuma does not mind this as while he was being revived he exclaims “I don’t mind if they’re padded!” Kazuma later learns that Chris is actually Eris in disguise after multiple hints from Eris in his trips to the afterlife. ... (will expand on the eris thanksgiving festival here.) Iris Iris is Kazuma’s replacement little sister where she calls him cute names such as Onii-sama. Kazuma’s antics rubbed off on Iris during his stay at the capital. She does not really have anyone to hang out with besides her attendants Clair and Rain so she attaches to Kazuma fairly quickly. Kazuma tell’s her several, albeit exaggerated, stories of his feats fighting several Demon King General's. She even begins using slang that he taught her. During the climax of Volume 6 it became known to Chris and Kazuma that Iris is in possession of a dangerous pendant brought to this world that allows a user to swap bodies with another person. They could not outright ask to get rid of it so they instead sneak into the castle at night to steal it. Kazuma and Chris end up getting the pendant but Kazuma mistakenly steals a ring off of Iris. This ring is meant to be given to the person she will be married to, according to the customs of Belzerg. Iris realized the identity of Kazuma the night he broke into the castle even though he had a disguise. To this day, she has not asked or made an attempt to get the ring back. Kazuma accompanies Iris to Elroad as her bodyguard, for her to meet with Prince Revi to secure the funds for fighting the Demon King Generals|demon king army. Iris and Kazuma resort to bets to secure the money from the prince. After Prince Revi refuses to continue playing games for funds, Kazuma goes to play at the nation’s casinos and wins a large sum of money with his high luck stat and in a trading card game that another japanese person brought to this world. After the events of Volume 10, on their trip back to the capital, Kazuma gives Iris a cheap ring he found in a shop in Elroad as a gift. This ring was to cover up the spot that was bare from losing her previous ring. Iris ends up cherishing this gift despite the price as it is a gift from Kazuma. Vanir Vanir was an antagonist to Kazuma and his party when they first met as he was a Demon King General at the time. After his defeat he broke his contract with the Demon King and became an attendant at Wiz magic shop. Shortly after, they became business partners; Kazuma would create Japanese products and sell the product rights to Vanir, which is where Kazuma got a great portion of his wealth. This partnership was beneficial to both as it furthered Vanir's pursuits to fund his dream to build the largest dungeon in the world and got Kazuma out of debt. Wiz Kazuma and his party met Wiz at the local cemetery where she was sending off spirits to the afterlife. Upon the discovery that Wiz is an undead Lich, Aqua immediately began trying to purify her but failed. Kazuma and his party would come to know later that Wiz owns a magic shop in Axel much to Aqua’s disdain. Under Kazuma’s lead Wiz assisted in the final blow in the fight against The Mobile Fortress Destroyer. She also accompanies Kazuma and the party to Alcanretia as Vanir wanted to get her out of the shop for a little while. It turns out there was a Demon King General name Hans operating there and she was key in the defeat of him. Wiz is in a contract with Vanir to create the largest dungeon in the world for him but it requires a large amount of funds. Kazuma worked with the pair to sell his created products in Wiz's shop. Kazuma and Wiz are friendly to each other despite her being undead and a Demon King General. Yunyun Where Yunyun really came into focus in the story was when she suddenly rushed to Kazuma’s and asked him to bear his child. This turned out to be a misunderstanding as it was really about her needing to become the Crimson Demon Village Chief as soon as possible. This misunderstanding came from a highly exaggerated letter sent from Arue back in the village. Kazuma pities her awkwardness, and believes her to be the only ‘normal person’ of the crimson demons, as she is not as chuuni as the rest as evidenced from Kazuma’s trip to the Crimson Demon Village. Abilities Basic Magic The most simple of magic, used to cast several weak elemental spells. :“I looked for the mage and swordsman from another party I met during the cabbage hunt and asked them to teach me the One-handed Sword and Basic Magic skill.” (Volume 1 Chapter 2 Part 5) :*'Create Earth' – A magic spell that creates a small amount of earth in the palm of your hand. Kazuma combines this with Wind Breath to blind opponents, by directing dirt into their eyes. :*'Create Water' – A magic spell that summons a small amount of water. :*'Freeze' – A magic spell with a weak freezing effect. :*'Tinder' – A magic spell that creates a weak flame. :*'Wind Breath'– A magic spell that creates a small gust of wind. Kazuma combines this with Create Earth to blind opponents, by directing dirt into their eyes. Thieving Skills Learned from Chris. :*'Bind' – A skill that fuses mana into rope to tie up a target. This rope is also harder to cut or untie and the effect lasts longer the more mana that is infused. :*'Detect Traps' - A skill that allows the user to sense traps. :*'Disarm Traps' - A skill that allows the user to disarm traps. :*'Enemy Detection' – A skill that allows the user to sense nearby hostiles. :*'Lurk' – A skill that allows the user to hide in the shadows to escape from danger. :*'Steal' – A skill that allows a user to steal an item from a target. This skill’s effectiveness is dependent on the user’s Luck stat and the target's Magic Resistance. Archery Learned from Keith. :*'Bowmanship' – A skill that allows the user to use bows. :*'Farsight' – A skill that allows a user to see far into the distance. It also allows the user to see in darkness. :::“With the archer skill Farsight that Keith taught to me, I can see things in the dark. I’ve already tried this before. Even if there’s no light source and total darkness, I can still gauge the distance, where items are placed and their shapes.”(Volume 2 Chapter 2 Part 2) :*'Snipe' – A skill that increases the range of projectiles fired. The accuracy is proportional to the user’s Luck stat. Ignores weight of projectile. Misc. Miscellaneous skills learned through out the story. :*'Blacksmith' – A skill that allows one to forge and repair weapons and armor. Kazuma learned this skill to develop merchandise from his homeland to sell. :*'Cooking' - A skill that allows the user to cook more complex dishes. :::“After visiting various delicious restaurants, I wasn’t easily satisfied with simple food anymore. Hence, I paid some money to learn a cooking skill from someone.” (Volume 7 Chapter 3 Part 2) :*'Drain Touch' – Learned from Wiz. An undead skill that allows a user to drain mana and stamina by placing their hand on a target. Mana and stamina may also be transferred from one ally to another. :*'High Luck' – Kazuma has an abnormally high Luck stat. In the fantasy world the Luck stat is generally seen as a useful stat for Merchants and not Adventurers. However, this stat is useful to several of Kazuma’s skills including Snipe and Steal. :*'Lip Reading' - A skill that allows one to spy on the conversations of others. :::“You’re saying this to me now, after I’ve already learned the ‘escape’ and ‘cooking’ skills? Recently, in order to determine whether or not the adventurers at the guild were spreading bad rumors about me, I even learned the ‘lip reading’ skill.” (Volume 10 Chapter 1 Part 1) :*'One Handed Sword' - A skill that allows the user to fight with a sword. Quotes :“I already told my parents plenty of times that I want a younger sister. And it must be a sister that is not related to me by blood, so they need to hurry up and divorce, and remarry with someone that has a daughter. That was the first time my parents beat me up.” :- Volume 6 Chapter 1 Part 1 Trivia :*Kazuma is voiced by Ryota Osaka in the Drama CD's